Tears of the Sky
by blackandblood
Summary: Takuya and Zoe are happily married with a baby on the way. However, on their way to the hospital, their world comes crashing down in the midst of an accident. Will all of them make it through the night? Or is it all over for them?


**Alrighty then, here is one of newest one-shots. Since I have nothing interesting or witty to say, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Tears of the Sky**

"So, how's it feel to be twenty-three? You're getting old."

Kouji Minamoto raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You're four months older than me, you idiot. So if anyone's old, then it's you."

His best friend, Takuya Kanbara, snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Eh, even if I am older than you, it only counts how old you _act_. And compared to me, you act like an old geezer."

"Oh, shut up," Kouji replied. "You should be feeling older. I mean, you're about to have a baby, you dumbass. So I don't even wanna hear it."

They were currently at at Kouji's house, celebrating a surpise birthday party that his wife had thrown him. Although Kouji usually hated surprises, he could not find himself to be mad at Aoi. She had gone out of her way to make sure everything had turned out perfectly. Besides, she had only invited only Kouji's closest friends, knowing that he was still a loner despite their two years of marriage together.

Kouichi went up to the bickering pair with a smirk plastered on his face. "Speaking of babies, what are you having, Takuya? A boy or a girl?"

The short-haired twin had been followed by his girlfriend, Chiaki, and Aoi. Chiaki had chin-length sleek black hair, and honey-colored eyes, and she was currently resting her head on Kouichi's shoulder. Aoi was a bit taller than Chiaki, with long light brown hair and and amber eyes.

"I wanna know, too," Chiaki added excitedly. "When are you gonna tell us?"

"When the baby is born," Takuya replied with a teasing smile on his face.

Seconds later, Tommy and J.P. joined the group as well, each of them holding a beer. Like their friends, they were curious on whether Takuya and Zoe's baby would be a boy or a girl.

"Aw, come on," Chiaki pouted. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Yeah, if we knew then we could buy you guys more color-specific stuff," Aoi pointed out.

Takuya shook his head, crossing his arms as he did so. "Nope. Not gonna tell."

"Ah, bastard! Just tell us already," Kouichi complained. "It's been nine fucking months! So why don't you just tell us already?"

"You wanna know why I'm not telling you guys?" Takuya finally asked.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Let me guess; you want to surprise us?"

"Well, to be honest with you, Zoe and I don't even know whether the baby's a boy or girl," the brunette said nonchalantly.

Everyone's mouths gaped in disbelievement. The grand reason behind the secrecy was because Takuya and Zoe had never found out?

"What are you, some kind of idiot?" Kouji scoffed. "How the hell do you not know? Were you and Zoe both on drugs when you went for the ultrasound?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Takuya said defensively. "This is our first baby and we wanted the suspense to see what we would get. The doctor told us that the heartbeat was healthy and that the baby was looking good. That's all we needed to know."

While Chiaki and Aoi nodded thoughtfully about it, the guys were a bit harder to satisfy.

"Why do you need a surprise?" J.P. asked.

"Yeah, I figured that you would be eager to see if you got a son or not," Tommy added. "Most guys typically want a son as their first kid."

Takuya shrugged. "I don't care whether I get a son or a daughter. I just want my baby to be healthy."

After a few seconds, the others simply sighed and dropped the subject of finding out the gender. Chiaki began to look around, a puzzled look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Kouichi asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I was just wondering where Zoe was," she stated. "I haven't seen her in about a half hour now that I think about it."

"She was feeling tired, so Kouji and I told her to go rest in our bedroom," Aoi told her. "She just needs to rest a bit. Carrying a baby for nine months is hard work. I may not have had a child yet, but I don't imagine that it's a simple task."

Kouji stared at his wife, his eyes rather wide. "What do you mean by 'yet'? Who says that we're having kids?"

"You never know," she replied sweetly. "Things can happen."

"Are you pregnant?" he demanded.

Aoi smirked. "No. I'm not pregnant...yet..."

"Again with the 'yet'! Stop saying it!" he cried out in exasperation.

His friends burst out in laughter, amused by his nervous outburst. Kouji may be adjusting to married life for the time being, but he sure as hell wasn't ready for kids yet, in his opinion.

_Thirty minutes later_

Zoe stirred in the bed, rolling from her right side to her left. She taken a nap to rest up, only to be awakened by a sharp sensation running through her body. It had taken her a few minutes to clear the grogginess out of her head, and by then the pain had grown considerably worse.

_Oh, god... The baby's coming,_ she thought to herself. _I gotta get Takuya..._

The blond painfully dragged herself out of bed, wincing as she did so. "Takuya..."

The call was barely audible, even to herself as she slowly made her way to the door. She clutched her abdomen, moaning as the contractions grew drastically stronger.

"Takuya."

Her voice had been a bit louder, yet it was still not quite enough to get her husband's attention. She continued to trudge to the door, feeling as though the normally short walk was taking a lifetime. Her breathing had quickened, and she felt herself growing light-headed.

"Takuya!" she called out, feeling herself sink to the floor at the same time. "Takuya!"

She heard the sounds of footsteps rushing toward Kouji's room, then laid on her side as she continued to clutch her stomach. The severity of the contractions surprised her, and with each passing second, they grew steadily worse.

"Zoe!"

At the same moment, the door burst open and Takuya rushed into the bedroom. He knelt down next to his wife's curled-up form, putting his hand on her shoulder. Everyone else crowded around in the doorway, nervously glancing at each other.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked worridly. "Did you fall?"

"No," the blond replied breathlessly. "But...the baby...is coming. I'm going...into...Aaaaaahhhh!"

She cried out as another contraction jolted through her abdomen, causing her to grab Takuya's hand painfully as she rolled onto her back.

"Shit!" Takuya wiped her forehead, feeling himself overwhelmed. "Um...uh..."

"Calm down," Aoi said softly as she went over to the couple. "Let's just get Zoe to the hospital as quick as possible. She kept her hospital bag in your car just in case, so at least you're prepared."

The brunette nodded numbly, still a bit unsure of himself. "Uh, right. I'll drive her there. I'm not waiting for a fucking ambulance."

He helped Zoe sit up, giving her a reassuring kiss as he did so. After another moment, he pulled Zoe into a standing position, letting her lean on him for support.

"Okay, let's go," he told her.

Zoe nodded wordlessly, walking with him out of the bedroom as quickly as she could go. With the contractions still jolting through her every few seconds, she wanted to get to the car as soon as possible. It had begun to rain, and although it was not very heavy, the dark clouds in the sky indicated a more powerful rainfall approaching. As Takuya assisted Zoe into his car, Kouji and Aoi went into their own car, intending to follow them to the hospital. J.P., Kouichi, Chiaki, and Tommy all scrambled into J.P.'s van, not wanting to be left behind as their friend was going into labor.

Takuya backed out of the driveway, putting his windshield wipers on as he did so. He then took off down the street, the other two cars following him. The brunette sped down the road as quickly as the rain would allow him, cursing under his breath as the water began to fall at a more rapid pace. Zoe was beside him, taking shallow breaths to help with the painful contractions.

"Takuya...don't go too fast," she warned. "I don't want...you to get pulled over..."

Her husband chuckled humorlessly. "If any cops try to stop me, they won't give me a fucking ticket because I'm getting you to the hospital."

Zoe wasn't so sure, but dropped the subject, as she was trying to concentrate on lessening the pain.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" She clutched onto door handle, using it grip onto tightly.

"Do you want to squeeze my hand?" Takuya offered.

The blond shook her head, wincing as she did so. "No...I might break it..."

Takuya continued driving down the rainy street, coming up to where the road was beginning to wind. They were only ten minutes away from the hospital, yet the trip seemed to take an eternity. Zoe groaned, tears running down her face.

"Hang in there, Zoe. I'll get you there as soon as possible," Takuya told her. "Just a little while longer."

Behind them, Kouji and J.P.'s automobiles were close behind, though they had slowed a bit due to the rainfall. The brunette reluctantly slowed down as well, not wanting to take any chances.

"Fucking dark out," Takuya speculated, glancing up at the cloudy skies. "It's only four in the afternoon but it looks like it's midnight with the darkness."

Zoe let out another agonized cry. "Oh, god...this hurts. This_ fucking_ hurts!"

Takuya flashed her a weak smile. "I promise that as soon as we get to the hospital, I buy you a present. A stuffed bunny or bear."

"A present?" She looked at him as if he had ten heads. "When I get to the hospital, I want some damn drugs, not a stuffed animal."

"Well, it's good to know that you can still joke around," he said with an amused smirk.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I'm not joking. I want an epidural. And now for that matter! This kid is killing me!"

"And you'll get one." Takuya turned down another winding road. "We're not that far away."

As he rounded the bend, the street had narrowed immensely, and with the poor weather, he was unable to see what had happened until it was too late. Coming from the opposite direction was another car, and the driver hadn't turned his wheel quickly enough to get around the bend safely. The car ran over a puddle and hydroplaned, heading right towards Takuya and Zoe's vehicle.

Upon seeing the headlights, the couple cried out in surprise and Takuya jerked the wheel. Although they managed to avoid a head-on collision, the oncoming car still clipped theirs, causing them to spin on the wet pavement uncontrollably. They could hear the screeching of brakes behind them, though they were unsure whether it came from the car that had hit them or their friends.

"Shit!" Takuya cursed, trying to get control of the steering while Zoe looked on in terror.

However, the brunette was unable to stop their spinning, and the car slid off the road, slamming directly into a tree.

"Fuck!" Kouji stared at the spectacle in shock, pulling his own vehicle on the side of the road.

J.P.'s van parked on the side of the road behind Kouji, skidding a bit over the slick street. The driver of the other car had stopped as well, and he was hurrying out to see the damage of the accident.

"Takuya! Zoe!" Kouji called out as they ran over to the site.

From inside the destroyed car, Takuya groaned and slowly looked over at his wife. "Zoe...are you okay...?"

He couldn't see the extent of his own injuries, but felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He then noticed that Zoe was cut up and covered in patches of blood. The blond was breathing shallowly, her eyes barely open.

"Zoe..." Takuya gingerly reached over to touch her cheek. "Are you alright?"

From outside, he could hear as Kouji and the others tried to open the car door. However, during the terrifying collision, Takuya's elbow had hit the 'lock' button. Until he flicked it back down, his friends would be unable to open the door otherwise. Zoe's door was pinned up against the tree, so there was no way for her to escape through that way.

"Takuya, unlock the door!" Kouji commanded his friend.

"Zoe..." Takuya wiped a bit of blood from her face with his thumb, barely conscious.

His wife slowly turned her head to look at him, her expression somewhat vacant. "Takuya..."

"Open the door!" Kouji repeated. "Open it or I'll break the window!"

"But then he'll get sprayed with glass," Aoi told him, her face furrowed with worry. "We can't break it."

Tommy groaned. "Dammit! Come on, Takuya! Open the door so that we can get you guys to the hospital!"

While Chiaki was calling 119 for emergency assistance, the driver of the other car gawked at the scene.

"I have no idea what happened," he said, running a hand through his auburn hair nervously. "I was driving, and then that curve came up...I think I hydroplaned..."

However, no one was listening, as the group of friends were trying their hardest to get to the couple. They continued to feverishly bang on the door and window, telling Takuya to push the 'unlock' button.

Yet the brunette was focused on Zoe, who was struggling to say something. "Zoe...what is it?"

With a shudder, she coughed up a mouthful of blood and whispered a request to him. "Takuya...whatever happens...make sure the baby is saved." With that, she closed her eyes, going limp in her seat.

"Zoe? Zoe!" Takuya gave her light slap on the cheek. "Come on, don't fall asleep!"

"Takuya, will you open the fucking door already?" Kouji bellowed. "We need to get you guys out of the damn car, so just do it!"

Takuya numbly unlocked the door, not fully aware of what was going on around. Kouji reached over and unbuckled his seatbelt, intending to pull him out. However, the brunette stopped him, much to Kouji's annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing?" the raven-haired man demanded. "Let me get you out of the car!"

"First...I gotta unbuckle Zoe," Takuya replied in a monotone voice.

He unbuckled his wife's belt, and began to tug her out of the seat, only to be halted by Kouichi.

"No, you get out of the car first, and then we'll get Zoe. Stop fucking around," Kouichi said in a firm voice.

Takuya relented and allowed his friends to pull him out of the wreckage, immediately feeling Aoi and Chiaki tending to his less serious wounds. He watched vacantly as Kouichi went into the car to pull Zoe out, struggling not to hurt her as he did so. Kouji helped him grab her limp form and began to carry her over to the pavement where Takuya was waiting. The rain was pouring now, soaking everyone to the bone.

"What's your name?" Takuya asked in an apathetic voice as he glanced at the driver to the other car.

"Um, Masao," he replied shakily, holding an umbrella over Takuya. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Forget it," Takuya cut him off. "It was an accident..."

Seconds later, his friends laid Zoe down on the ground, hearing the sirens of the ambulances approaching in the distance. Takuya numbly leaned over her, trying to shake her awake.

"Takuya, don't," Aoi said softly. "We don't know the extent of Zoe's injuries."

"Or yours for that matter," J.P. added. "We wouldn't want either of you to get hurt even worse."

Tears clouded the brunette's eyes and he sank down into a sitting a postion. He then pulled his wife's head into his lap, stroking her hair softly. Although she was motionless, it seemed that Zoe was still breathing. For now.

"Come on, hang in there," Kouichi said, putting his hand on Takuya's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I think I broke a few ribs," he replied in a distant voice. "I'm not sure..."

Tommy looked down the dark, rainy road. "The ambulances are getting closer. They're almost here."

"The baby's probably dead," Takuya mumbled gravely. "And so is Zoe."

Kouichi had to restrain his twin to keep him from hitting Takuya. "Kouji, don't! He's already in bad shape. Beating him to a pulp won't do any good!"

Kouji ignored his brother's words. "Takuya, you're a fucking idiot! Don't say that the baby and Zoe are dead! You don't know that for sure! And until then, have a bit of optimism! And this is me telling you, your most pessimistic friend! So stop being dumbass!"

Takuya looked at his friend in surprise, before flashing him a weak smile. "You're right...I just need to hope for the best..."

He reverted his gaze back down to Zoe, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. Without looking back up at his worried friends, he murmured a single question that was just barely audible over the rain.

"Kouji...if Zoe and I don't make it...can you and Aoi take care of the baby?"

Kouji immediately felt tears well up in his eyes and furiously blinked them back. "You're not going to die. But...to answer your question...yeah... We will."

"Thanks." Takuya then blacked out and fell onto his back with Zoe's head still in his lap, just as two ambulances parked on the side of the road.

Police cruisers arrived as well, some of the officers getting out to direct traffic, ushering passing cars to keep going. Others had run over to the scene of the accident, and began to question the distraught group. However, everyone had a tough time answering as they watched the paramedics carefully put Takuya and Zoe onto stretchers. They were each fitted with a neck brace for safety precautions, then loaded into separate ambulances.

The officers allowed Kouji and the others to get to hospital, informing them that they would be questioned about the accident later. Only Masao stayed behind to continued answering questions, as he was at fault for the collision.

"I hope they're okay," Aoi said in a cracked voice as she and Kouji headed to the hospital. "...Why did this happen?"

"I don't know," her husband replied in a grim voice. "I don't know anything anymore..."

_One hour later_

By now Takuya and Zoe had arrived at the hospital and were both in the process of being treated. Takuya had regained consciousness, while Zoe remained unresponsive. The doctors were struggling to keep her alive while attempting to peform a C-Section to get the baby out. Takuya had broken two ribs in the accident, as well as strained his neck. Other than a few cuts and bruises along with the injuries, he seemed relatively unharmed for such a terrifying car accident.

He was now waiting anxiously in the visitor's lounge with his friends, angry and distraught at the same time.

"Why the fuck won't they let me see her?" he demanded, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I wanna be by her side."

"I know, Takuya. But if you were there, it might only make you more upset," Chiaki told him. "Hopefully the doctors will come and get you soon or at least give us an update."

Takuya nodded numbly, then buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to wait for the damn doctors to get him. He wanted to be by Zoe's side and he wanted to be there now.

However, a few seconds later, one of the doctors emerged from the operating room that Zoe was in. A few splatters of blood stained his white coat.

"Mr. Kanbara?" he asked, approaching the group. "I'm Dr. Souma."

Takuya immediately stood up, feeling his heartbeat quicken. "Yes. How's my wife doing? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? What's her condition?"

"Whoa, slow down," the doctor told him. "First of all, we managed to perform a C-Section on your wife and it turned out successfully."

The brunette breathed a small sigh of relief, then forced himself to ask another question. "How's Zoe? Is she...is she okay?"

"Well..." Souma hesitated. "After the delivery, her heartrate plummeted and she flatlined. We managed to revive her, but she's still in critical condition. However, I wanted to give you an update, especially since the delivery went well."

Takuya paled, swallowing down a bit of bile that had risen to the back of his throat. "What type of injuries does she have?"

"Her collarbone is broken, and she has a collapsed lung," Souma told him. "Her surgery won't be finished for awhile, and this is if things go well. There's still a chance her condition could worsen."

"I see..." Takuya's voice trailed off and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Dr. Souma flashed him a brief smile. "We'll remain optimistic in the meantime."

Just then, a nurse who looked to be about twenty-two approached the group. She had blond hair in a ponytail and wore wire-rimmed glasses over her turquoise eyes.

"Dr. Souma, would you like me to bring Mr. Kanbara to the nursery?" she inquired.

Before the doctor could reply, Takuya gave her his own answer. "Yes. Could you show me the way?"

The nurse looked at the doctor questioningly, who nodded in approval. "Go ahead, Kohana. I'm sure it would make him very happy."

Takuya began to follow the nurse down the corrider, giving his friends a brief smile before he turned the corner. As Kohana led him to the nursery, she glanced back at him with a smile.

"So, are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited. It's just that..."

"You're worried about your wife." Kohana finished the sentence for him.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah...I can't stop worrying about her."

"As Dr. Souma said, we'll just have to hope for the best. And I'm sure that as soon as you lay eyes on your adorable babies, you'll feel a bit better," she told him.

"Yeah, I guess I-" The brunette stopped dead in his tracks, his chocolate-colored eyes going wide. "D-did you say 'babies'?"

_Three hours later_

"I can't believe it...we had twins?"

After Zoe's grueling surgery, she had been put in one of the hospital rooms to recover for a few days. Takuya had finally been allowed to see her, and was pleased to show her what they had been waiting nine months for. Since she had been unconscious during the C-Section, this was the first time she had laid eyes on the babies.

Takuya sat beside her on the edge of the bed, holding one of the wrapped-up bundles in his arms while his wife held the other. Despite their injuries, the couple had been insistent to hold their babies. Nestled in a blue blanket was a baby boy with chestnut brown hair and dark eyes, resembling his father. Wrapped up in a pink blanket was his sister, who was only a minute younger. She had light blond hair and green eyes, and her skin color was a bit lighter than her brother's. Each baby was wearing a cap and sucking on a pacifier in their respective colors.

"They look just like you," Kouji mused to his friends. "Kind of fucked up..."

Takuya snorted. "Would you rather kids came out with red hair and freckles?"

"What do you have against people with red hair and freckles?" Kouichi asked.

"Nothing, you idiot! But if they came out looking like that, then it would be pretty sure they weren't my kids," the brunette said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Kouichi thought a moment, then nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see."

"So, what are you going to name them?" Chiaki inquired, clinging onto Kouichi's right arm.

"I hope that you guys at least thought of one name for a boy and one for a girl," Aoi added.

Tommy stared down at the babies. "I think that choosing a fitting name would be pretty hard. I mean...there are so many names to choose from."

"Well, they've had nine friggen months," J.P. pointed out. "I think that they at least figured something out."

Takuya shifted his sleeping daughter in his arms. "Yeah, it took us awhile, but we finally came to a decision."

"And..." Kouji motioned for Takuya to tell them. "Spit it out already."

"Well, we decided that if we had a boy, we'd name him Keiichi," Takuya replied.

"And if we had a girl, we'd name her Ayana," Zoe added, flashing her husband a tired smile.

Chiaki and Aoi exchanged excited glances. "Awww! Those names are so cute!"

Zoe nodded, then closed her eyes from exhaustion. The others took this as their cue to leave, quietly leaving the hospital room to let the couple be alone. Takuya gently took Keiichi from his wife, and then laid him and Ayana down in their crib together. He smiled down at them for a few seconds, then went back over to Zoe.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead softly.

"Sore," she said after a moment. "But I'm grateful that things didn't turn out worse than they did."

Takuya sat back down beside her, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. "Me too. We're pretty fucking lucky..."

"And not only that, but the babies didn't get hurt in the accident," Zoe mused. "I was afraid that something had happened to them..."

"Well, it's done and over with," he told her, tilting her chin up to kiss her lips. "Just keep in mind that I'm not going down that road again in the fucking rain."

**Okay, that's the end of this one-shot. I was torn between killing them or letting them live. And since I've already killed them twice before, I decided to spare them this time around. Call me crazy, but I was feeling uncharacteristically nice. But I still decided to put it in the 'tragedy' genre because it still sucks to be in a damn accident. But anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, I really don't blame you.**


End file.
